sailor_moonfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Bunnys Geburtstag - Teil 2
Im zweiten Teil von Bunnys Geburtstag geht der Kampf um das Reine Herz von Bunny Tsukino am Tokyo Tower in die zweite und finale Runde. Zusammenfassung Nachdem Tuxedo Mask vom Dämon Cenishenta in eine Glasskulptur verwandelt wurde, erscheinen endlich auch Sailor Merkur, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter und Sailor Venus in der Tiefgarage. Kaorinite stellt den Sailor Kriegerinnen und der in Tränen aufgelösten Bunny folgendes Ultimatum: Bunny solle sich am Tokyo Tower einfinden, um ihr Reines Herz zu opfern, andernfalls müsse Tuxedo Mask sterben. Dann verschwindet sie mit ihrem Dämon und Tuxedo Mask. Kurz darauf bemerkt das Sailor Team, dass auch Sailor Uranus und Sailor Neptun hier gewesen sind und ahnen, dass die zwei es ebenfalls auf Bunnys Herz abgesehen haben. Obwohl Sailor Merkur darauf beharrt, dass es für Bunny zu gefährlich sei zum Tokyo Tower zu gehen, ohne vorher einen guten Plan überlegt zu haben, stürmt Bunny los und lässt ihre Freundinnen hinter sich. Bunny plagen schwere Schuldgefühle, da Tuxedo Mask nur ihretwegen gefangen genommen wurde. Sie kann sich momentan auch nicht mehr in Sailor Moon verwandeln, da Kaorinite hinter ihr Geheimnis gekommen ist und ihre Verwandlungsbrosche eingesteckt hat. Vor der Tiefgarage trifft Bunny scheinbar zufällig auf Haruka Tenno und Michiru Kaio, die mit ihrem Auto unterwegs sind. Sie fleht die beiden an, dass sie dringend mitnehmen könnten, und die zwei gewähren ihren Wunsch. Die vier Kriegerinnen können gerade noch sehen, wie das Auto mit Bunny in Richtung Tokyo Tower davonfährt und machen sich große Sorgen um ihre Freundin. Im Auto fragt Haruka Bunny, ob sie nicht auch findet, dass jeder Mensch nur dadurch lebe, wenn andere Menschen dafür Opfer brächten. Um zu verdeutlichen, was Haruka meint, gibt Michiru ihr ein Beispiel: Wenn es jemanden völlig egal sei, was mit ihm geschehe, nur um den Menschen, den er liebe, in Sicherheit zu wiegen, dann ist es unabdingbar Opfer zu bringen. Als Haruka durch einen Tunnel fährt, erkennt Bunny erschrocken Sailor Uranus in Haruka wieder. Dass Haruka und Michiru Sailor Uranus und Neptun sein könnten, verwirft sie jedoch gleich wieder. Sie widerspricht den beiden, da es einem nicht vollkommen gleichgültig sein könne, wie es demjenigen ergehe, der sich bereit sei, zu opfern. Sie möchte dies nicht hinnehmen und ist der Meinung, dass wenn alle Menschen zusammenstehen, man niemanden benötige, der sich opfert. Michiru bemerkt sanftmütig, was für ein gutes Herz Bunny doch habe. Die drei sind endlich vor dem Tokyo Tower angekommen. Bunny verabschiedet sich noch von den beiden und läuft zum Übertragungsturm. Michiru redet Haruka noch einmal ins Gewissen und macht ihr deutlich, was für Konsequenzen es habe, wenn Bunny ihr Reines Herz verliere: Sie werde nie mehr wieder dieselbe sein. Doch obwohl der Gedanke sie sehr quält, sieht Haruka keine andere Wahl, um die Erde zu retten, als dass "Mondgesicht" sich opfere. Kaorinites Stimme lotst Bunny in einen Lift, der mit ihr in die Höhe fährt. Mittlerweile sind auch Merkur, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Luna und Artemis vor dem Tokyo Tower angekommen, allerdings stehen sie vor verschlossenen Türen. Sie entschließen sich die Treppe zu nehmen. Luna und Artemis halten Sailor Venus kurz auf, um ihr klar zu machen, dass nun alles von ihr abhänge. Als sich die Türe des Lifts öffnen, erblickt Bunny sogleich Kaorinite, Cenishenta und den gefangenen Tuxedo Mask. Kaorinite droht erneut damit, dass sie die Glasskulptur zerbrechen und somit Tuxedo Mask töten werde, sollte das Mädchen nicht das tun, was von ihm verlangt wird. Bunny willigt ein, ihr Reines Herz zu opfern, da es ihr gleichgültig sei, was mit ihr geschehe. Cenishenta lässt erneut den Stern auf ihrem Oberarm erscheinen, um mit ihm das Herz aus Bunnys Körper zu holen. Nachdem Bunny unter großen Schmerzen ihr Herz verlor, schalten sich Uranus und Neptun ein. Während Neptun sich gegen Kaorinite und Cenishenta stellt, untersucht Uranus den Herzkristall. Sie findet heraus, dass Bunnys Herz kein Talisman sei. Dieses strahlende Leuchten, das vom Kristall ausgeht, stammt lediglich von der Reinheit ihres Herzens. Sofort geben Uranus und Neptun Bunny das Herz zurück, welche langsam wieder zu sich kommt. Kaorinite ist unzufrieden mit dieser Entwicklung und droht nun Bunny, die sie vor Uranus und Neptun als Sailor Moon outet, aus dem Weg zu räumen. Uranus und Neptun sind geschockt und können nicht glauben, was sie da gerade eben erfahren haben. Bunny schweigt. Da erscheint plötzlich eine Kriegerin, die sich als Sailor Moon vorstellt und erklärt, dass da eine Verwechslung stattgefunden habe. Es ist Sailor Venus, die sich als Sailor Moon verkleidet hat und nun in ihre Rolle schlüpft. Kaorinite ist skeptisch, ob sie da tatsächlich die wahre Sailor Moon vor sich hat. Um zu verhindern, dass Venus sich verquatscht, geben Merkur, Mars, Jupiter und die Katzen die Garantie dafür, dass das die echte sei. Das andere Mädchen sei nur ein Fan und die Brosche eine Fälschung. Bunny ist dieser ganze Auftritt sehr peinlich und wünscht sich sehnlichst, dass ihre Freundinnen aufhören zu reden. Kaorinite fällt genauso wie ihr Dämon, Uranus und Neptun auf die Scharade herein und ist erbost darüber. Als Sailor Uranus und Sailor Neptun erklären, dass sie nun wieder gehen werden, lässt Kaorinite mit ihrer Willenskraft sämtliche Fenster zersplittern und eine Öffnung in der Decke entstehen. Kaorinite will die beiden dieses Mal nicht entkommen lassen. Nachdem die beiden allerdings durch die Öffnung in der Decke abgehauen sind, wirft Kaorinite die nun für sie wertlos erscheinenede Brosche auf den Boden und befiehlt Cenishenta, sie solle sich um die anderen Kriegerinnen kümmern. Anschließend verschwindet sie, um mit Uranus und Neptun den Kampf aufzunehmen. Während Kaorinte sich mit Uranus und Neptun einen gnadenlosen Kampf liefert, versprüht Cenishenta ihre Glassplitter, um die anderen Kriegerinnen in Glasskulpturen zu verwandeln. Diese können jedoch ausweichen und Sailor Venus - immer noch als Sailor Moon verkleidet - tritt mit dem Sailor-Kick auf den Dämon ein. Cenishenta stürzt und ihr bricht dabei die Schwerthand ab. Sie ist geschockt und vergewissert sich in einem Garantieschreiben, dass man den abgebrochenen Arm ersetzen könne. Sailor Venus hat genug und attackiert den Dämon mit ihren Feuerherzen. Luna bringt derweil Bunny die Verwandlungsbrosche, damit sie sich mit der Macht der Mondherzen in die echte Sailor Moon verwandeln kann. Daraufhin vernichtet sie Cenishenta, die wütend über die Lüge ist, mit der Macht der Liebe. Nach Cenishentas Tod löst sich das Glas, das Tuxedo Mask umschlossen hielt, auf und Sailor Moon nimmt ihn erleichtert in die Arme. Kaorinite hat Cenishentas Versagen mitgekriegt und weicht eine Uranusattacke aus. Ihr gelingt es bei einem harten Schlagabtausch sogar, Sailor Uranus an der Schulter zu verletzen. Uranus warnt Neptun, dass ihre Gegnerin nicht zu unterschätzen sei. Kaorinite löst mit ihrem Armband eine große Explosion aus, die auf der obersten Plattform des Tokyo Tower hochgeht. Sailor Moon macht sich große Sorgen um Uranus und Neptun und möchte ihnen helfen gehen. Auf die skeptische Frage ihrer Mitstreiterinnen, warum sie den beiden überhaupt helfen sollen, erklärt Sailor Moon ihnen aufgebracht, dass Uranus und Neptun sie vor Kaorinite beschützt haben. Die beiden hätten ebenfalls ein gutes Herzen, so willigen die Kriegerinnen darauf ein, ihnen zu Hilfe zu eilen. Bevor sie allerdings aufbrechen, bittet Sailor Moon Sailor Venus, dass sie doch bitte ihre Sailor-Moon-Verkleidung ablegen solle. Venus ist enttäuscht darüber und meint, dass sie wohl nicht tollpatschig genug für diese Rolle gewesen sei. Nachdem Uranus der haarigen Attacke Kaorinites ausgewichen ist, erscheinen Sailor Moon, Merkur, Mars, Jupiter, Venus und Tuxedo Mask, um Kaorinite im Namen aller Fernsehzuschauer zu bestrafen. Kaorinite präsentiert ihren Kontrahenten ein selbst entwickeltes Pulver, das sie in den zweiten noch verbliebenen Lackschuh streut. Dieser Schuh verwandelt sich daraufhin in ein Glasschwert, mit dem Kaorinite dieselben Kräfte erhält wie Cenishenta. Mit einem Schwung feuert sie Glassplitter auf ihre Gegner. Als Sailor Moon Sailor Uranus vor diesen Splittern beschützt, bemerkt sie, dass Uranus an der Schulter verletzt ist. Sie bittet Uranus, dass sie sich in Sicherheit bringen möge, während sie mit ihren Kameradinnen weiter den Kampf bestreitet. Kaorinite ist sich ihres Sieges sicher und weiß, dass Dr. Tomoe begeistert von ihr sein wird. Sie wiederholt ihren Angriff und mittlerweile verwandelt sich das Eisengeländer in Glas und fängt an zu brechen. Sailor Moon bittet Uranus erneut, dass sie gehen solle. Jupiter fügt noch zornig hinzu, dass es ohnehin sinnlos sei für Uranus und Neptun zu bleiben, da sie keinen Talisman gefunden haben. Uranus gibt ihnen Recht und nimmt das Angebot an, mit Neptun zu verschwinden. Kaorinite weigert sich allerdings, die beiden ziehen zu lassen und lässt ein grünes Kraftschild entstehen, in dem sie ihre Kontrahenten einschließt. Mars und Jupiter kombinieren ihre Kräfte und attackieren Kaorinite mit Feuerringe und Donnerschlag. Da jedoch Kaorinite ein Schutzschild um sich herum aufgezogen hat, prallen diese Angriffe allerdings an ihr ab. Merkur schlägt vor, dass sie ihre Kräfte vereinigen müssen. Nur so könne der Schutzschild durchbrochen werden. Mit einer Rose blockt Tuxedo Mask einen weiteren Angriff von Kaorinite und fordert sie mit seinem Stock zu einem Duell heraus, damit die fünf Kriegerinnen derweil die Zeit nützen können, um ihre Kräfte zu vereinigen. Während Kaorinite mit Tuxedo Mask fechtet, aktivieren die fünf Kriegerinnen ihre Kräfte und zerstören den Schutzschild von Kaorinite. Kaorinite ist zwar angeschlagen, aber noch nicht besiegt, und schwingt erneut ihr Schwert, um die Glassplitter zu verbreiten. Sailor Uranus erinnert sich an Bunnys Worte, dass wenn alle fest zusammenstehen, niemand mehr ein Opfer bringen müsse. Sie attackiert mit ihrer Uranusattacke Kaorinite und ihr eigener Angriff wird dadurch auf sie umgelenkt. Die geschockte Kaorinite wird in Glas eingesperrt und durch herabfallende Eisenträger bricht der Boden unter ihren Füßen weg, wodurch Kaorinite in die Tiefe stürzt. Die Kriegerinnen, allen voran Jupiter, sind verwundert darüber, dass Uranus ihnen doch geholfen hat. Neptun fragt neugierig nach, warum Uranus ihre Meinung geändert habe. Uranus gesteht, dass sie in Sailor Moon das "Mondgesicht" (Bunny) gesehen habe und einfach helfen musste. Vor dem Hikawa-Tempel entschuldigen sich Mamoru und Bunny erneut gegenseitig beeinander. Bunny erklärt ihm, dass das schönste Geschenk seine Freundschaft sei. Ami, Makoto und Minako sitzen im Inneren und beneiden Mamorus Liebe zu Bunny. Rei stattdessen ist genervt, dass ihre Freundinnen immer noch bei ihr im Zimmer anwesend sind, da sie endlich schlafen möchte. Dr. Tomoe nimmt telefonisch zur Kenntnis, dass Kaorinite besiegt wurde. Er bittet die Anruferin, Eugeal, dass sie von nun an Kaorinites Aufgaben übernehmen solle, da sie die einzige Unterstützung sei, die er noch habe. Besetzung Trivia * Diese Episode wurde im Sailor-Moon-Magazin Nr. 19/2000 als Comic veröffentlicht. * Eugeal ist in dieser Episode das erste Mal zu sehen, allerdings noch ohne Sprechrolle. * In dieser Episode sind Rückblenden aus den Episoden 94 und 98 zu sehen. * In dieser Episode geschieht es das einzige Mal, dass jemand anderes als Sailor Moon den Verwandlungsstift verwendet, um in eine Verkleidung zu schlüpfen. Dies ist das erste Mal seit Episode 52, dass dieser Füller benutzt wird und auch das letzte Mal. * Es ist das zweite Mal, dass sich jemand als Sailor Moon verkleidet und sich als die echte ausgibt. Das erste Mal geschieht dies in Episode 33. * In dieser Episode setzt Sailor Venus das erste und letzte Mal die Attacke Hissatsu Love Me Moon Chain ein. In der deutschen Synchronfassung wird der Angriff allerdings einfach Feuerherzenkette ''genannt. * Die Animationssequenz von Sailor Jupiters Donnerschlag stammt aus dem Film ''Gefährliche Blumen. * Auf Cenishentas Garantiehinweis steht der Name Sasaki, was eine Referenz auf den Regisseur dieser Episode, Noriyo Sasaki, ist. * Als Sailor Moon ihren Bestrafungsspruch aufsagt, steht im Hintergrund in japanischer Schrift "die einzig wahre" und "das Original". * In der italienischen Fassung wurde eine Rückblende mit Material aus Episode 34 hinzugefügt. * Als Haruka und Michiru Usagi zum Tokyo Tower fahren, ist in der japanischen Originalversion das Lied Ai no Senshi zu hören. * Im Musical Un Nouveau Voyage wird die Idee wieder aufgegriffen, dass sich Sailor Venus sich als Sailor Moon ausgibt. Da Usagi die einzige ist, die bei der Aufnahmeprüfung für die Infinity-Privatakademie Odangos trug, denken die Witches 5 folgerichtig, dass Usagi Sailor Moon ist. Um sie davon abzubringen, tarnt sich Sailor Venus als Sailor Moon und dies deutlich glaubwürdiger als in dieser Episode. Weniger glaubwürdig ist die Verkleidung von Sailor Chibi Moon, die sich als Platzhalter für Sailor Venus ausgibt. 102